Multi-leveled gameboards in a variety of forms are known in the art and have been used for a multitude of reasons. For example, a multiple tiered gameboard may have a futuristic look, be utilized to accommodate moving playing pieces or to emphasize various areas of the playing board.
More particularly, the board game of chess has remained immensely popular throughout the ages. Although a variety of chess boards have been invented to enhance the player's pleasure of the game, none of the gameboards known in the art have the novel construction of the present invention.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a stepped gameboard which visually enhances the players' perception of the strategically important squares of the board by providing variable configurations simulating the terrain of a "battlefield".
This perception is achieved by steps on a playing surface which ascend to a central or controlled area forming a "mountain" configuration and providing players with the illusion of struggling upward for strategic control.
In another configuration of the gameboard, the steps are arranged to provide the illusion of struggling to control a lower central area located in the lowest plane of the gameboard to thus create a "valley" configuration.
To achieve the "mountain" and "valley" configurations, as well as, a mixed ascending-descending configuration, the gameboard is provided in four identical quadrants of a checkerboard surface which are arranged in a desired alignment of sections prior to the beginning of a game.
Furthermore, the sectioned and stepped checkerboard design of the gameboard permits the sections to be nested together to form a compact assemblage for easy carrying and storage. Storage areas provided in the gameboards may be used for storing playing pieces when not in use.
Additionally, the symmetrical and attractive design of the gameboard provides an aesthetically pleasing shape which may be enjoyed as an objet d'art or conversational piece when not in use.